Valentine's Day Plan!
by LittleBrotherHope
Summary: Yoshiki has seven letters and seven clues to find out who his secret admirer is!


**LBH: Hello again, this fan fiction is based off Valentine's Day! We know it's far from the holiday this has been looming on my mind for a while now so please excuse me! I really liked this idea (\ (v)/)**

**LSA: You areeee waaaaaay to polite brother of mine! Anyways since it's been annoying me because he was refusing to work on I'm sorry because he had this idea I had to help him. So yeah**

**Warning: Cuteness of a certain brunette male (we don't want to reveal the story!)**

**Enjoy! 3**

Satoshi gulped as he shakily held an envelope in his hands, his face bright red, and he felt like his heart was going to explode. Looking around carefully and seeing nobody he quickly put the envelope into the school locker and ran off before anyone saw him.

Fast, quick, and stealthy just like Seiko had told him to-

CRASH!

Okay, cross out stealthy off the list. He got up and groaned as he recognized who was in front of him, luckily it was only a certain Shinohara Seiko.

She laughed and helped him up "How did it go ehehe did you go according to the plan?"

Satoshi nodded "Yes…" He blushed heavier at the thought of Seiko's 'plan' that she had created for Satoshi to finally get the boy of his dreams, Kishinuma Yoshiki.

You see the plan Shinohara had carefully planned out was to leave anonymous Valentine's, the notes were carefully hid as to only Yoshiki himself could find them at each period of class, Satoshi had just delivered the final one Yoshiki would open in Gym class his final period.

Each letter contained a poem that Satoshi had made from the bottom of his heart telling Yoshiki how much he had liked him, and a single clue at the end of each letter as to who it could be. Although the clues were very hide to decipher because of Seiko who had asked Morishige to make them riddles.

Seiko smiled and bid him goodbye before running over to Naomi who had been walking down the next hallway to class.

Satoshi waved back and sighed before heading to class as well, hoping that Shinohara's plan would work.

)-(

Yoshiki looked at the pristine white envelope that had his name written in perfect cursive on the front of it. He stared at for a few moments before wondering 'Could it be…...?' Of course he knew it was Valentine's Day, he just had never expected himself to get one as everybody usually thought he was delinquent.

He hastily opened it before carefully unfolding the paper and reading

_Dear You,_

_Just so we're clear _

_There's a reason why you're here_

_You are here so I can have_

_The greatest gift and I'm So glad_

It ended there as if it wasn't complete. Looking at the end of the poem he searched for a name, but there was none. He turned the paper over before spotting another poem,

_I watch but hide, _

_I don't like attention_

_6 more steps_

_6 more clues to find me_

_Now who can I be?_

That was the end of the poem. Yoshiki looked at it, it was a clue? And what did 6 more steps mean? He thought about it as the teacher began teaching.

'6 more steps… 6 more steps….. 6 more clues to find me….!'

He had almost jumped out of his chair when he came to a conclusion, this was his first class wasn't it? He had seven classes altogether therefor there must be more notes for him to find, and more clues to find out who his Secret admirer must be.

Yoshiki smiled to himself happily, he could be quite the smart person when he really put his mind up to it. Now he just had to wait for the next class…..

)-(

Satoshi cringed at the beginning of class, what if Yoshiki had thought it was trash?

What if He didn't care for it?

What if he thought it was just a joke!?

Satoshi was literally about to run out of the classroom, into the next and grab it before Yoshiki would get the chance to and run off.

That would be a better solution than your best friend leaving because you were in love with him and he didn't think of you that way right?

Satoshi was just about go do that when

*Riiiing*

The bell signaling the end of first period went off, had he really just daydreamed throughout the period?

Well that meant he couldn't go retrieve the note now…. He sighed before gathering his stuff and moving onto the next period, nervous the whole entire time.

)-(

Yoshiki stared at the fourth note he had gotten that day, he was currently in science supposed to be listening to the teacher about mixing the right chemicals, blah, blah, blah whatever.

He spread out the notes in front of him only half listening to the teacher as he reread the last three he had gotten so far. The second note confirmed his suspicions on the poem continuing.

The second note:

_But just so you know_

_I want you to see_

_How much you truly mean to me_

_Let's see how should I start?_

_First, let's talk about the way you affected my heart_

_I can't think straight when you are near_

_For I am blinded with fear_

The Second clue:

_Pretty eyes_

_Bright eyes _

_They know more than you expect_

_Brown eyes_

_That's their color_

_Now are you closer?_

The third Letter:

_The fear of you finding out_

_What I'm trying so hard to hide_

_My feelings for you_

_Are staying locked up on the inside_

_Sometimes you make me want to sing_

_Sometimes you make me want to shout_

_All I know is_

_When you're around _

_I get butterflies_

The Third Clue:

_Many people call me kind_

_They say I'm a bit shy too_

_I can't really say the things I want to_

_When I talk to you_

_Are you starting to see who I am?_

And finally the Fourth note:

_I wonder how you feel_

_If anything I'm feeling is real_

_Or is this all a dream_

This letter had seemed a bit sadder than the rest, like the person couldn't even believe that their affections wouldn't be returned Yoshiki noted to himself.

The fourth Clue:

_People say I have soft hair_

_That in the sun it looks sort of like bronze_

_I'm not bragging_

_I'm just saying I have brown hair,_

_Is it getting clearer now?_

And that was the final note he had so far. The person was a bit shy and had brown eyes and hair. Those were the only three things he could find out from the clues that he was provided with.

"Now please begin mixing your chemicals" The teacher stated.

Yoshiki looked at the teacher in shock, he hadn't been listening! What was he even supposed to be even mixing?

He looked over and saw a pink vial and a blue vial, perhaps he was supposed to be mixing those two?

Picking them up he poured a little bit of the blue liquid into the pink and it immediately started to froth and bubbling over the edge.

It burned his hand as the liquid touched it and he dropped it as he flung his hand around cursing as the vial broke.

The teacher sighed before motioning for him to follow him to the nurse's office and after ten minutes Yoshiki remerged with a newly bandaged hand and attitude.

)-(

The next period Satoshi looked over at Yoshiki nervously. He seemed grumpier than earlier and his left hand was bandaged carefully.

It left the brunette curious as to how Yoshiki had hurt his hand but he decided not to question him about it, after all he was already nervous about the letters and he didn't want to dampen the blonde's mood further.

He shook his head before looking towards the front.

Two more periods

Two more until Yoshiki would have all the clues.

)-(

Yoshiki ran around the track a seventh time before stopping for a break, it was gym his final period and he had received the last two letter but had yet to open them.

He didn't want to lose concentration again and who knows, burn his arm off?

He took the letters out of his shorts pocket and unfolded them before opening them. One had been hastily shoved into his locker and the other was hidden in his assigned book he was supposed to read.

The Fifth one (he had already opened this one) read:

_Please God, put me out of my misery_

_Because surely I must be dreaming_

_Because you are a dream_

_Of perfection in every way_

The fifth clue:

_I am always busy_

_Helping others to and fro_

_But I always make time_

_Just for you_

_You're getting an image right?_

Yoshiki nearly blushed at the fifth letter, he wasn't that perfect!

The sixth letter was opened:

_The way I feel about you_

_I cannot begin to say_

_Are roses always red?_

_Do violets always have to be blue?_

_But the one thing I know is that_

It abruptly cut off their before continuing to the clue that was a bit shakily written:

_I am always there_

_Sitting by your side_

_I know you _

_And you know me_

_I listen to your problems if you let me_

_And we joke around Are you getting suspicions now?_

The clue made him freeze, someone who was always there..? And he knew…. Only two people fit that category but… He had to see….

The sixth and final letter was shakily written and a few words were hastily crossed out:

_I'm in love with you_

_Not because of your looks_

_Even though that's partly it_

_I love you for what's inside_

_And hopefully today _

_I can be yours_

_And you can be mine_

The clue was just as hastily written:

_It's true now you know _

_I really do love you_

_I sat through all the times you were sad_

_I tried to cheer you up_

_People always thought I liked her_

_But I love you_

_I think you know who I am_

_If you want to confirm _

_Come and meet me on the school roof_

_Right after the bell has rung._

Yoshiki couldn't believe it. All of it pointed to Satoshi... But he didn't he like Naomi? The letter had said they got it wrong and He loved Yoshiki... But, it was confusing! He would just have to meet the admirer after school and see who they were.

He stuck the letters back in his pocket and began running again, excitement building in his chest as to see who the mystery person could finally be.

)-(

Yoshiki took a deep breath as walked up the stairs leading to the school roof, students weren't allowed here but he gone up here a few times before he had officially joined Satoshi's group.

Opening the door he was revealed to see…. Satoshi.

He was standing there in the breeze, his back faced towards Yoshiki and the blonde could swear his heart had stopped for a second.

"Hehe So I guess you got my letters…." Satoshi chuckled slightly as he spoke.

"Yeah…. I... I guess I did, I never really expected you to be poetic" Yoshiki said walking over to him.

"Well, I noticed a lot of types of music have rhymes, which are usually put into poems so I guess it was inspired by music and you of course…." Satoshi trailed off before sitting down on the concrete "You can yell at me or leave now if you want to…"

Yoshiki sat next to him "How long?"

The brunette arched an eyebrow "Huh?"

"How long have you loved me?" Yoshiki looked at him seriously as he asked.

"Um…. I guess it was a bit of 'like' last year when I noticed it and then... the beginning of this year I noticed one day, I loved you" Satoshi's face blushed a heavy red before he buried his face into his arms.

Yoshiki looked at him for a second, Satoshi seemed small and beautiful as the fall leaves drifted down by the wind and that's when it hit him.

All the times Satoshi smiled it always made Yoshiki want to make him smile more, the few times Yoshiki had ever seen Satoshi cry he wanted to wipe those tears away, when the brunette was scared Yoshiki had changed it into annoyance and all those things…. Made the blonde realize he loved the smaller male next to him.

Wide eyed at his realization there was an awkward silence before Yoshiki pulled the other into his lap as he blushed almost as bad as Satoshi himself.

Satoshi squirmed and stuttered "W-w-what the hell are y-you doing?"

Yoshiki enveloped him in a hug "Well then Mochida Satoshi, I think I love you too"

Satoshi froze and Yoshiki was almost worried that the brunette had fainted until he heard sniffles and he immediately panicked "Wh-what? Why are you crying? Are you crying?!" How the hell had he upset the brunette!?

"You dumbass! I'm crying because I'm happy!" Satoshi sniffled more before wiping his face with his sleeve "God damn it, Yoshiki now I'm getting sappy"

Yoshiki patted him on the back, blushing "Well, what do we do now?"

Satoshi's blush was also reawakened before saying "We do this"

Satoshi leaned in pressing his lips to the taller males and hooking his arms around the blonde's neck. When they parted for air Yoshiki mentally thanked his boss for letting him have the day off as Satoshi at the same time mentally thanked Seiko for coming up with the plan in the first place.

**LBH: unfortunately I really suck at kiss scenes so gomen**

**LSA: and he wouldn't let me write that part *glares at hope***

**LBH: you wanted them to do the do on the roof **

**LSA: exaaactly it's what the fans would've wanted!**

**LBH: I'll write a lemon for them later, and now if you excuse her, thank you for reading this story sorry if it seems to be rushed at the end, We literally worked on this until 2:08 in the morning so I could repay you for not updating I'm Sorry**

**LSA: which is your own fault you haven't even started**

**LBH: please be quiet anyways, remember I am taking requests so PM me or something… And leave a review! It would make me very happy**

**LSA: Yeah sorry but he's a little review lover and loves looooots of reviews**

**LBH: thank you for reading and we will make sure to update I'm Sorry soon**


End file.
